1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bottle opening devices and, more specifically, to a bottle opener that also functions as a portable data storage device.
2. General Background and State of the Art
Various embodiments of portable data storage devices and bottle openers are known and have been in use for years. Usually, such devices are configured and used separately; bottle openers don't include data storage devices and visa versa. A bottle opener tends to be stored in a kitchen drawer among other objects, and when it is needed, it sometimes takes a while to find it, because one is first trying to remember which drawer it is in and then trying to find it amidst the clutter caused by all of the other items that invariably are kept in the same drawer (scissors, tape, glue, etc.).
Portable data storage devices, on the other hand, tend to be carried on key chains, along with various other devices, which can clutter up a key chain and make the storage device difficult to use or fit into tight spaces.
The inventors are unaware of any product that combines the functions of bottle opening and data storage. Such an item would probably be carried as a separate item, thus relieving the common problem of having to search for, or losing a bottle opener. It would also be desirable if such a product could also provide a safe and durable way to protect the stored data but would also allow for this function to be easily used, even in tight spaces.
In these respects, the apparatus according to a preferred embodiment of the present invention substantially departs from conventional concepts and designs of prior art bottle opening devices and portable data storage devices.